Unfortunate
by Sunflower Boy
Summary: It really was Unfortunate... He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.


**Note before reading:**  
_**This wasn't written to be erotic or hot or anything like that at all. I wrote it to be more depressing. **_

**Unfortunate****  
**A Silent Hill Fanfiction

Clunk  
Thump  
Clank  
_Screech_

James froze; hand still on the rusted knob of the battered, splintered door. He knew there were monsters behind this door; they were behind nearly all of them. The hissing static of his radio reminded him of that constantly. He just wasn't sure what.

Cautiously, he opened the door, swinging it into the dark room slowly. That was when he saw _it_.

The monster was towering, its helmet rusted and pointed and dented, roughly in the shape of a pyramid. Its monstrously huge form was similar to that of a well-built man, though its limbs curved into itself, as though it was struggling just to stand. There were scars all over its body, jagged white stark against grey tinted flesh.

The pyramid-headed beast had in its grasp a thrashing pair of legs, and it appeared to be grinding its hips into theirs. A bloodstained apron hung loose from its torso, covering its waist to its knees, so it was unable to penetrate. The monster expressed its frustration by scraping its enormous blade against the Mannequin monster's hips, blood spurting out from the gaping wound.

James gasped upon sight of the beast, and clambered to the nearest haven in reach– the closet, with its warped and cracked slats– seemed like the safest choice at the time.

Preoccupied with its current task, the Pyramid Head didn't notice James skulk over to the closet. With a small sigh of relief, James slid the door open, praying it wouldn't creak. Thanking God silently that it didn't, James slipped in. To his luck, though, as he tried to close the door behind him, his hand slipped and it clattered shut.

'_Oh, Christ.' _James cursed breathlessly, as the Pyramid Head jerked around at the noise. Slowly advancing, it was still dragging the still struggling Mannequin behind it. Its staggering movements seemed drawn to James' flashlight. The Mannequin thrashed, and one pair of legs kicked at the Pyramid Head's side. It twitched, and grabbed the Mannequin's other ankle. It slammed it against the floor, and pulled the legs as far apart as it could, until James heard a sickening _snap_. It dropped the now limp monster to the floor.

'_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!' _James whispered silently, as the monster limped forward, preparing to strike the door down, until it lurched backward to a stop, clutching at one of the slats in its helmet, as if in pain. Its other arm convulsed spastically, until it finally regained its bearings. It started toward the closet again.

Panicking, James whipped out his handgun, and fired several shots. To his dismay, they bounced harmlessly off the Pyramid Head's helmet, and the beast advanced closer. Arbitrarily groping for his next move, he flicked off his flashlight. To his surprise, the monster paused, cocking its great head curiously. He then noticed the faint crimson glow that radiated from its own body.

Suddenly, the monster lunged at the door handle, ripping the sliding door clean out of the wall.

James yelped and clambered backwards, pressing his back flat against the wall. The Pyramid Head pursued, groping through the closet until it grasped James' shirt.

James clenched his eyes shut, as he felt himself being thrown to the floor. Daring himself to look, he peeked out of one eye, and found himself staring at the dead Mannequin, blood pooling around its still form. He winced and shut his eyes again, praying that the Pyramid Head wasn't after a second round.

His fear was soon recognised, when the Pyramid Head tugged roughly at the waist of his faded jeans. Fear turned to desperation, as he felt the button pop off the front with the beast's relentless pulling. The fly ripped itself undone, and he felt the Pyramid Head forcefully rip his pants off of him.

"Fuck no!" He shouted, thrashing about, trying to break free. The Pyramid Head easily smashed him back into the floor with one hand, the other tugging the apron free from off of its body. He struggled fervently, horrified of what he couldn't see. Horror turned to disgust, as he felt the creature's enormous member prod his tight, untouched hole. "N-no!" He cried, with yet another futile attempt at escape.

Unable to break free, he finally fell limp with despair, and the Pyramid Head plunged itself inside.

James' eyes shot wide open, and an animalistic cry of pain tore itself from his throat. He could practically feel himself ripping apart with each violent thrust. The Pyramid Head's member felt cold, almost dead, contrasting the hot, flushed temperature of James' body.

"P-please don't kill me!" James sobbed, his body shuddering with pain. The Pyramid Head was trembling also, the jerky movements of its thrusts giving evidence to the fact. It curled in on itself, resting the pointed front edge of its helm along James' spine.

"P-please... Please don't kill me..." James murmured again, slipping in and out of consciousness. The monster rocked against James, the sharp edge of its helmet digging into James' back. With a particularly hard thrust, James snapped back into painful consciousness again.

"Please!" James begged, burrowing his face into his shaking hands. _'I can't die, not yet!'_

The monster continued to pound into James remorselessly, until it froze. It came with a monstrous roar, its large, gloved hands crushing James' wrists like tight manacles.

James felt its seed spurting into him, cold and sticky as it mixed with his blood. The monster pulled out, and pushed him aside, collecting its apron with convulsing arms. It grabbed its knife, and slowly dragged it out of the room behind it, the blade screaming against the mildewed floor.

James was left there to lie alone, still staring at the mangled corpse of the dead Mannequin.

_'I'm gonna die...'_ James thought to himself bitterly, thinking of Mary, regretting that he'd never see her again.

_'Mary... I'm sorry... that I couldn't find you...' _

Nausea overtook him like a wave, as his vision dimmed to black.

_'I'm so sorry..._'

**GAME OVER**

A/N: Wow... I can't believe I actually wrote that... I'm a horrible person, and I feel horrible for writing it... But I did write this for my beloved sorella Pyro, so here's your shout-out, babe. XP This is dedicated to you and your odd PHxJ fetish. Pardon me, affection. ;D And I'm aware that it kind of... Really, really sucks. ^^;

I pity James, but this could have all been avoided if he didn't run for the stupidest place to hide in the room instead of leaving like a good, smart little boy.

If only you were more like Heather, then this could have all been avoided...

Though if Heather didn't immediately leave the room, she would probably shoot at him too... That chick is a bit trigger happy. XP Or pipe happy. Or switchblade happy. Or whatever weapon she happens to be wielding at the time happy. (TVTropes:OverlyLongGag)


End file.
